Missing What Matters
by My Silver Heart
Summary: A new story I worked on,it's pretty good. It's from season 2,kinda based on after episode 12 when Kuru quits his job. Maybe some minimal Kulex,I don't know. Read and Review!
1. Finding Out

Alex was now more upset than she ever thought she could be. Just yesterday,she had been betrayed by caleb,and now Kuru had quit his job,and she had no clue if she would see him again any time soon. She had been thinking non-stop and she had came to the decision that she had to destroy the book. It was the only way to stop Diva,and maybe convince Kuru that he was capable of being her royal adviser...and friend.

"You know Alex,why don't you just go to Manjipoor and visit Kuru?" Amanda asked her,as they were walking to the warehouse from school.

"I don't know..it's just cause Diva is out there...and I just think that Kuru needs some space after what happened." Alex stuttered,unsure of what she was saying.

"Well,then lets take a look at that book,see if there's any way to destroy the thing or something." Amanda suggested.

"I have been thinking about that..I guess we could,I mean Taylor is doing a sound check at the Canal Club with Tony,so the warehouse will be empty." Alex said.

"Okay then." Amanda said.

So Alex and Amanda walked into the fenced area and went inside the warehouse. Alex threw her bag on the chair and grabbed a water from the fridge. Amanda sat down and started playing around with a tune. Alex went over to the stereo and opened it to get the book out,but when she looked...it was gone.

"Oh no..." Alex started,but was to shocked to finish her sentence.

"What is it,what's wrong?" Amanda asked,running over to Alex.

"the-the book it's gone." Alex said.

"Well,where could it be,I mean it was there this morning and it doesn't look like anyone has been in here since." Amanda mentioned.

"I know...I think i'm gonna go ask around Manjipoor." Alex said,grabbing her bag and walking with Amanda to the door.

"Okay,just be careful and if you need me i'll be at the Canal Club looking for Taylor." Amanda said.

"Okay." Alex said,as they both walked out the door.

"Anala Moke!" Alex yelled,and in less than a second later Anala appeared.

Alex moved close to Anala and Anala transported to Manjipoor. Alex then found herself in the gardens at the castle. Alex ran into the castle and was greeted by a servant as she walked in the door.

"Good day,princess." The servant greeted her and bowed.

"Hi,have you seen Kuru by any chance?" Alex asked him.

"No I haven't,sorry princess." The servant said.

"Oh,that's alright." Alex said,running outside.

Alex walked past Anala and made her way down the paths to west Manjipoor. She knew Kuru,Zamira and Caleb would probably all be down there somewhere,but she did NOT want to have anything to do with Caleb anymore.

As Alex walked she noticed an envelope sitting on the rocks. She walked over,picked it up and sat down to read it. She noticed that it had her name on it and she could only guess who wrote it.

It said:

'Princess,I am sorry that I quit on you,but I just don't think I have what it takes to be a good adviser to you. Anyways,the real reason that I had those injuries was because Zamira came and told me that Caleb had been reading the book and gaining dark magic. So when I met up with Caleb in the woods,I was angry at him for betraying you. It is my purpose to protect you,and I also didn't want Caleb to hurt you. If you want to talk to me,I am in west Manjipoor. It shouldn't be too hard to find me.

Sincerely, Kuru'

Alex put the note into her bag,and smiled. Now she at least knew that Kuru wasn't mad at her,and knew where she could find him to go talk. So she quickly made her way into west Manjipoor and looked around. She was being greeted by many people,considering she didn't visit in west Manjipoor to often.

She came across a curb and turned around it. She then finally saw Kuru,he noticed her and waved. Zamira was also there beside him,and she didn't really give Alex that welcoming mood. Zamira glared at her and then looked away. Alex still smiled and walked over to say hi to Kuru.


	2. A Visit from a Friend

Alex walked over and sat down on the cushion next to Kuru. As she did so,Zamira moved away and sat acorss from then,glaring threatingly at Alex,as she hated the royals she was starting to hate Alex the most.

"Hi Kuru." Alex said,happy to see him.

"Hi Alex,is something wrong? You seem worried." Kuru asked.

"Well...look,the book is gone. I came back from school and it was just gone! We need to find it before 'you know who' gets it." she whispered to Kuru.

"Oh no,that isn't good Alex,you know what can happen; this can threaten the whole kingdom." Kuru whispered back.

"Hello? You know i'm here right?" Zamira said,annoyed at Alex.

"Sorry Zamira,the book it gone and we need to find it." Kuru said.

"Ya,but do you have any idea of who could have taken it?" Alex asked.

"Why would I..besides,it's not likeI care about it." Zamira said,trying to hide the fact that she was working with Diva,who luckily wasn't with her.

"Okay...anyways,i'm gonna go look around in the forest,anyone coming?" Alex asked.

"I will." Kuru said,joining Alex out on the path.

"I think i'll stay here,or head back to my area." Zamira said.

"Okay" Alex said,and dashed off with Kuru on her heels.

"The nerve of the princess to just walk in here and run off with Kuru!" Zamira said under her breath.

As Alex and Kuru were walking through the woods,Alex was wondering why Zamira was acting so odd around her when she asked about the book. She was about to ask Kuru about it when she heard a branch crack behind them.

"What was that?" Kuru said,slowly turning around.

"I don't know.." Alex said,also turning around.

They turned around to see Senq and his crew in the clearing,watching them and seeming perfectly ready to attack them. Alex stayed still and made no move,until one of Senq's people charged at Kuru. Alex quickly used her powers,and flung the girl attacking over to her right into the dirt.

She did the same to all of the others that charged at them,but got into trouble when one snuck up on her and grabbed her arm,attempting to choke her with the other hand. Alex was screaming,and was unable to defend herself with her magic.

Kuru had just pushed the one attacking him into the dirt,and turned to make sure Alex was okay. He started panicking when he noticed one of them grabbing her,and her on her knees in the dirt. Kuru ran over to her and quickly pushed the one hurting her away,knocking them out on a tree. Kuru then turned back to Alex.

"Are you alright?" Kuru asked,worried and helping her to her feet.

"Ya,i'm fine,thanks Kuru." Alex said.

Kuru and Alex suddenly remembered that Senq was still there,but when they turned around Senq was gone,but there was a trail of something that must have fallen out of his pocket,leading to the elephant temple ruins. Kuru and Alex nodded at eachother and ran down the forest trail,following the path of powder.


	3. Here we Go

They reached the end of the trail,and came to the elephant ruins but the only thing they saw there was Anala in the clearing at a distance. Then Alex noticed the book,laying there in the middle of the ruins. She went over to it to pick it up,but Kuru grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Don't get to close,it's on the emblem and you know what happens when you step on that." Kuru warned her,letting go of her arms.

"You're right." Alex said.

They heard a sudden burst of magical energy,and they both turned around to see none other than Diva standing there. Diva smiled a wickedly evil grin,and used her magic to bring the book to her,making it fly up to her and just missing Alex's head by half and inch.

"Diva!" Kuru said,standing in front of Alex protectively.

"What? how..how did YOU get the book?" Alex asked,ready to defend herself and Kuru.

"Zamira's brother here,he has been reading it,and gave it to me from your world." Diva answered,taking a step closer to them.

"Well you better give it back to me." Alex said bravely.

"Now..why do things so easily." Diva said.

Diva vanished in front of them,and then re-appeared right behind them,casting magic at Alex and sending her flying forward. She almost ran into a tree,but cleverly stopped herself and just fell down in front of it. She saw Diva sending her magic at Kuru,knocking him to the ground.

"You leave him alone." Alex said gravely.

"Oh really?" Diva said,and shot her magic at Alex.

Alex was fighting with Diva,both of them shooting their powers at one another,and Diva was advancing on Alex,beginning to push her back with real force. Alex was getting tired and weak,and she didn't want to wait around. Alex used all her power and strength to connect her mind with Anala,telling her to transport her and Kuru to the castle. Anala heard her,and her and Kuru were transported to the castle.

They appeared in the gardens of the castle,a few feet from Anala who was muching on her food. Kuru started getting to his feet,but didn't see Alex beside him. He looked down,and saw Alex completely limp and passed out on the grass. He picked her up,but knew he had to go to west Manjipoor to get his medicine,since he had taken it with him when he quit.

Anala,sensing Alex in trouble and Kuru desperately wanting to help her,she transported Kuru to west Manjipoor right outside his hut,to spare him the walking. Kuru ran inside and gently set Alex down on his cushions. She had woken up,but was still weak. He kept a hand on her back to help her stay up as he made her a drink.

"Kuru,thanks for helping me,but what about the book? now Diva has it.." Alex weakly said,worried about losing it,and still feeling weak and tired.

"Well,I managed to grab it before Anala got us out of there." Kuru said,pointing the the table where he put the book,and still keeping his hand on Alex's back.

"Oh good,I was totally freaking out for a minute there." Alex said,relieved.

"Here,drink this." Kuru said,handing a bowl to Alex.

As Alex was doing as told,Kuru was pacing around,wondering where Caleb was,and hoping he wouldn't be coming back after what happened.

After Alex was feeling better,she shared a smile with Kuru and then headed off towards Anala,ready to get back to Amanda and Taylor.


End file.
